Cuentos de hadas para dormir tonakais
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Chopper tiene una pesadilla y despierta aterrado. intentando tranquilizaro,sus nakama contaran algunas historias, entre ellas la de un ogro-espadachín y una princesa morena cautiva ¿Coincidencia? ZoRo y LuNa leve


Historia surgida de un reto en Pirateking ^^ Espero que les guste (insisto... no sé que me fume!! XD pero bizarro al menos está)

Cuentos de hadas para dormir tonakais.

N/A: el nombre lo saque de una película mexicana que se llama "Cuentos de hadas para dormir cocodrilos" XD la peli está mega fumada… y creo que el fic también así que al menos existe una afinidad nee?

"Cualquier paralelismo entre ambas historias es mera coincidencia"

El Sunny se balanceaba tranquilamente mecido por las olas del mar. Recargada en la barandilla de cubierta, Nami montaba guardia, dejando que el aroma salino del mar la envolviera y le brindara esa tranquilidad que solo una noche como esa podía brindar. Cerró los ojos preguntándose cuanto tiempo hacía desde que no sentía tanta paz cuando un grito estridente interrumpió su ensueño. Una vena saltó en su frente… mal augurio para los chicos, pues de su camarote era de donde venía el grito. Bajó enfadada a revisar que ocurría. "Como sean ese par de bakas peleando de nuevo se van a enterar" se dijo a si misma mientras preparaba sus puños para golpear a Zoro y Sanji.

Por el camino se topó con Robin.

-Ah Robin, ya te despertaron esos baka… daijobu, me encargare de ellos inmediatamente…-Robin sonrió tranquilamente.

-No es eso, es solo que el grito era de Chopper- en efecto, una vez dentro del camarote se encontraron con Chopper llorando mientras abrazaba frenéticamente la cara de Zoro. Franky y Usopp intentaban convencerlo de que lo soltara mientras Sanji intentaba contener a Luffy, el cual quería aprovechar la confusión para hacer una visita de medianoche a la cocina. Brook observaba todo con su rostro inexpresivo, pero fue el primero en reparar en las chicas.

-Yohohoho Nami san, Robin san… me he llevado un susto de muerte… aunque claro, yo ya estoy muerto yohohoho –Robin sonrió con cara de circunstancias y se fue de largo hacia donde estaba Chopper.

-¿Todo bien Chopper?-preguntó dulcemente. Eso logró que Chopper decidiera de último minuto que los brazos de Robin eran más tranquilizantes que la cara de Zoro, lo cual salvó la vida del pobre peliverde a punto de morir asfixiado.

Robin abrazó a Chopper y lo acunó en sus brazos.

-¡Robin! ¡Tuve una pesadilla! – las palabras de Chopper provocaron que la mirada de Nami se hiciera más psicópata de lo normal mientras veía a Franky, Sanji y Zoro severamente.

-¿Otra vez contando historias de terror?-ante el silencio de los tres, quedó claro que sí lo habían hecho. Sin embargo el silencio no duro mucho:

-¡Ah Nami san! ¡Si tú quisieras tú y yo podríamos escribir nuestra propia historia de amor! –exclamó Sanji en modo "ero-kuku" on.

-¿Quieres que te lea algo para que puedas dormir? –preguntó Robin a Chopper y este asintió ya más tranquilo. ´Sanji comenzó a elogiar a Robin swaaaan por ser tan tierna, hasta que escucho lo siguiente-¿Quieres dormir conmigo Chopper? Así no tendrás miedo ^^

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero dormir con Robin schwan! ¡Maldito reno pervertido!

-El pervertido es otro –dijeron a una Usopp y Nami. Sin embargo, Luffy resulto ser involuntariamente de mucha ayuda para zanjar la cuestión. Se asomó al pasillo y luego empezó a quejarse:

-Jooo el pasillo está muy obscuro… -hizo un puchero.- podría caerme camino a la cocina…

-¡Entonces no vayas! –lo regañó Nami. Chopper se preocupó al oír lo primero.

-¿Muy obscuro? –sus ojos se llenaron de miedo nuevamente. "¿Pero qué historias contaron ahora?" se preguntó Nami con frustración.

-Bien, entonces te contaré una historia y dormirás aquí con ellos –lo tranquilizó Robin. –No tengo libros a la mano pero me sé un par de historias que…

-¿Historias?-interrumpió Usopp- ¡Ja! Déjamelo a mí Robin, el gran Capitán Usopp le contara una de sus aventuras a Chopper… Recuerdo muy bien que cuando navegaba por los salvajes mares del Norte, me tope cara a cara con una bestia a la cual la gente le llamaba el Demonio del mar del Norte… era enorme como un barco de guerra, y solía alimentarse de niños, por lo cual la gente le llamaba también el "Devorador de niños"… - un golpe de Nami interrumpió el relato de Usopp. Y es que ante la mención de un monstruo tan horrible, Chopper había vuelto a asustarse.

-¡Baka! ¡Se trata de tranquilizarlo no de asustarlo más!

-Bien, déjenme intentar a mí… -pidió Brook con solemnidad. Sin embargo, la hora, la atmosfera, y el rostro serio de Brook eran algo inquietantes. –Pero antes… Robin san, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas? –la reacción no se hizo esperar, el pobre Brook salió disparado al otro extremo de la habitación gracias a una patada de Sanji y un golpe de Nami.

-Oi oi, no hay porque alterarse… -espetó Franky mientras se sentaba junto a Robin y Chopper. – Yo no conozco cuentos de hadas… yo solo sé de barcos… pero Chopper, los cuentos de hadas no te servirán de mucho, mejor que aprendas algo de la vida… Cuando yo vivía en Water seven, había una camarera de nombre Muriel… era bastante famosa entre los hombres, si sabes a lo que me refiero –sonrió de forma retorcida, y si bien Chopper no sabía a qué se refería con "famosa", Nami sí que lo entendió y se apresuró a golpear a Franky.

-¡No nos interesan tus aventuras, pervertido!

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? ¡Chopper tiene que saber lo que es la vida! ¡Lo tienen demasiado consentido! ¡No es un peluche! ¡Es un hombre!

-¡Es un niño! –gritó Nami y quedó frente a frente con Franky, discutiendo acerca de los temas sobre los que estaba o no permitido hablar delante de Chopper. Robin observaba divertida la escena, cada vez más absurda.

-Oi Franky, no te permito que le hables así a mi Nami swan… además Chopper aun es un niño, así que contémosle solo cuentos de hadas… -el poco respeto que pudo haber conseguido Sanji con estas palabras, lo perdió al agregar- En cuanto a lo de Muriel…- sonrió de forma pervertida- Luego hablaremos de ella…

-Shi shi shi Sanji es un pervertido…-dijo Luffy que, a pesar de haberse quejado de lo obscuro de la noche, había ido a la cocina y ahora traía un plato con un montón de comida.

-Esto no tiene nada de sentido… ¿Por qué una chica bonita e inteligente como yo acabo en medio de tanto baka?-se lamentó Nami.

-Bueno… entonces ¿Quién contara la historia?-preguntó Usopp, que seguía algo amoscado de que hubieran interrumpido la suya.

-Yo… -Sanji apagó su cigarro y se volvió hacia Nami y Robin- ¡Ah mis preciosas señoritas! ¡Creare una historia con nosotros tres!

-Eso más que historia suena a fantasía retorcida, maldito ero kuku…

-Cállate baka marimo, cuando termine con mi historia sabrás la diferencia entre tú y yo, pedazo de alga sin imaginación…-Zoro sonrió retadoramente y Sanji comenzó.- Hace mucho mucho tiempo, en una isla donde siempre brillaba el sol… - Zoro tosió algo que sonó a "Que marica", pero Sanji lo ignoró- había dos hermosas princesas llamadas Nami san y Robin Schwan… una era hermosa y sus cabellos brillaban con la intensidad del fuego … la otra princesa por el contrario tenía el cabello del color de la misteriosa y mágica noche, y era también muy hermosa… ellas vivían junto a sus amigas las princesas Vivi y Conis… Vivi tenía el cabello largo y azul, y su belleza era conocida por todos. La princesa Conis era rubia como el sol de media tarde y era…

- ¿Hermosa? –interrumpió Zoro con sorna. Todos soltaron la carcajada y Sanji se sonrojo indignado.

-Baka marimo, no arruines mi historia…

-Jo Sanji, tu historia es muy aburrida –se quejó Luffy que no le encontraba nada de interesante. – Además ya sabemos que Nami y Robin son muy bonitas shi shi shi –la pelirroja se sonrojo pero Luffy, en su inocencia como siempre, no se percató. –Por cierto Robin, ¿Querías un libro no? –Luffy sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un libro pequeño. – Lo tome de tu habitación cuando venia camino hacia acá… Shi shi shi creo que se mancho un poco cuando metí el pedazo de carne…

-Gracias Luffy –Robin tomó el libro. En la portada decía "Cuentos bizarros"

-¿Qué clase de título es ese?-preguntó Nami que se había acercado a observar el libro.

-Lo compré en la última isla en la que estuvimos, pero no lo he leído aún… ^^

-Bueno, eso ahorra la molestia de escuchar al rubio pervertido con sus delirios sin sentido….-comentó Zoro. Sanji estaba a punto de iniciar la enésima pelea con él cuando Nami los interrumpió.

-Vamos Robin, lee uno. Así Chopper se dormirá y no tendré que seguir golpeando a estos tipos… parece que su idiotez habitual se acentúa durante la noche- Robin abrió el libro.

-El primer cuento se llama… Shrek.

-¿Shrek? –preguntaron todos.

-Vaya nombre raro… -Robin se quedó en silencio y todos le preguntaron qué ocurría. – Es que el cuento habla sobre un ogro…

-Los ogros dan miedo- dijo Chopper.

-Bueno, puedes verlo de otro modo Chopper, por ejemplo, en vez del ogro puede ser un cuento protagonizado por el marimo…

-Es buena idea –apoyó Nami sin dar tiempo a que Zoro replicara- Si manejas a los personajes de acuerdo a cada uno de nosotros será interesante… tenemos a nuestro ogro…

-Me da igual-bufó Zoro son indiferencia mientras cerraba los ojos. Entretanto, Robin ya le había dado una ojeada al cuento y sonreía misteriosamente. Finalmente soltó la carcajada.

-Los otros personajes son un burro parlante…

-Shi shi shi yo pido ser el burro –pidió Luffy sin esperar a que mencionaran a los otros. –Debe molar mucho ser un burro que habla – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Bueno, un ogro, un burro parlante… un Lord pretencioso...

-¿Pretencioso? –todas las miradas fueron directo hacia Usopp.

-Oi ¿Qué insinúan ¬¬?-nadie le respondió y Robin siguió enumerando personajes.

-Una princesa y una dragona…

-¿Dragona? –preguntó Zoro y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara- Que sea la bruja de Nami…

-Maldito marimo bastardo… ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a mi preciosa Nami swan?

-¿Entonces prefieres que Robin sea la dragona?-preguntó Zoro y Sanji quedó helado.

-¡Ah desde luego que no! ¿Pero no pueden ser las dos princesas?

-Bueno, lo de dragona le pega más a Nami… -dijo Franky.

-Me da igual ser la dragona, con un poco de suerte pueda quemarles el trasero…

-Bien, entonces yo seré la princesa… -por alguna extraña razón, Robin parecía satisfecha de ello. Tal vez porque era la única que sabía el final del cuento. – Y son todos los personajes… los básicos al menos…

-¿No tendré participación?-preguntó Sanji deprimido. Franky y Brook suspiraron aliviados de no verse implicados.

-Bueno… hay una segunda parte del cuento… pero sería muy enredoso contar las dos partes, podemos adecuar un poco la historia supongo… puedo incluir en la historia a un príncipe encantador…

-¡Ah yo seré el príncipe encantador!-se autoproclamó Sanji- ¡Y salvaré a la princesa y a la hermosa dragona!

-Te queda muy bien el papel-ironizó Robin y comenzó a narrar:

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy lejano, encerrada en el último cuarto de la torre más alta, existía una princesa llamada Robin, que vivía en la espera de ser rescatada por un príncipe encantador…"

-¡Ah yo te salvaré mi preciosa Robin swan!-interrumpió Sanji, todo corazones. Robin lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

"… sin embargo el castillo era custodiado por un fiero dragón, y la princesa seguía esperando, sin que ningún caballero lograra derrotar al dragón.

Lejos de ahí, en un pantano internado en el bosque, habitaba un espadachín que era temido por todos. Su nombre era Roronoa Zoro. Zoro vivía solo en su pantano, nadie osaba internarse ahí ni de broma, ya que corrían rumores de que solía arrancarles la cabeza a los intrusos y rebanarlos para después comérselos.

Un día la vida de Zoro dio un cambio brusco, ya que se topó con un burro parlante llamado Luffy, el cual era perseguido por el Gobierno. Sin saber bien porque, Zoro le salvó la vida y Luffy se quedó a su lado, aunque a Zoro no le agradaba mucho la idea. Eran polos opuestos, Zoro era gruñón, solitario y más bien de pocas palabras, Luffy reía por cualquier cosa y se la vivía hablando de tonterías…"

-¿Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia?-susurró Nami por lo bajo.

"Sin embargo, Luffy era el menor de los problemas de Zoro, ya que de improviso, su pantano se vio invadido por todos los criminales exiliados del feudo. Al parecer alguien intentaba deshacerse de ellos a cualquier precio. Una vez que hubo desistido de sacarlos a patadas (eran demasiados y muy peligrosos), Zoro decidió actuar de forma más razonable, y luego de interrogar a unos, descubrió que el culpable de todo esto era Lord Usopp, el señor feudal de esa zona.

Indignado por lo ocurrido, Zoro preguntó si había alguien que supiera llegar al castillo de Lord Usopp. Él único que sabía era Luffy, por lo cual partió acompañado por él…."

-Así el baka marimo no se perdería…-comentó despectivamente Sanji.

-Shi shi shi que cuento más raro...

-Y se pone mejor –comentó Robin con una sonrisa y siguió narrando:

"Lord Usopp era un personaje bastante peculiar, no satisfecho con ser Lord, aspiraba a ser rey y tener el reino perfecto, por lo cual, naturalmente, necesitaba una princesa que se convirtiera en reina al desposarla. Sumido en estas cavilaciones pidió consejo, y fue como se enteró de la existencia de la princesa Robin. Sin embargo, Lord Usopp no era tan valiente como para arriesgarse a enfrentar a un dragón, así que organizó un torneo entre los caballeros de su feudo para descubrir quién era el más fuerte, y enviarlo a salvar a la princesa en su lugar.

El torneo estaba en su apogeo cuando Zoro y Luffy llegaron al castillo, y al encontrarse en medio del tumulto no les quedo de otra más que pelear. Sorprendentemente entre los dos derrotaron a todos los caballeros. Lord Usopp, complacido, les nombró sus campeones. Ellos serían quienes salvarían a la princesa Robin de las garras del dragón. Zoro no se opuso, pero a cambio pidió que le devolviera su pantano. Una vez pactado el acuerdo, Zoro y Luffy partieron en busca de la princesa…"

-¿El ogro irá a salvar a la princesa? –preguntó Sanji viendo con recelo a Zoro.

-Baka… solo es un cuento… -le resto importancia Nami.-Continua Robin.

"Luego de caminar, y caminar, y a pesar de que Zoro se perdía y Luffy se detenía a cualquier momento, llegaron al castillo. Apenas vio al dragón, Luffy se emocionó y comenzó a decir lo genial que era… entonces descubrió que era dragona. Luffy logró ganarse a la dragona, por lo cual le ahorro a Zoro la mitad del trabajo…"

-Shi shi shi es que Nami y yo nos llevamos muy bien –espetó con orgullo Luffy, provocando que Nami se sonrojara nuevamente. Sanji comenzaba a preocuparse por el curso que tomaría la historia.

"Luego de que Zoro subiera la torre equivocada dos veces, regresara a la entrada del castillo, bajara hasta los calabozos y terminara en el foso, y diera cinco veces con la puerta de la cocina, finalmente encontró el camino hacia la torre en la que estaba la princesa Robin. Algo amoscado por haberse perdido, entro bruscamente a la habitación. La princesa Robin yacía en su cama recostada, fingiendo dormir, esperando que el valiente caballero le diera su primer beso de amor verdadero…"

-¡Waaaaa me encantan los finales felices! ¡No estoy llorando cabrones! –Franky estaba "no llorando" a lágrima viva, y si bien el cuento aún no terminaba, Robin no tuvo oportunidad de aclararlo, ya que Brook en seguida comenzó a soltar un discurso acerca de la moraleja que encerraba el cuento (¿Hubo moraleja? XD). Nami comenzaba a cabecear y Chopper ya estaba profundamente dormido. Luffy y Usopp interpretaban una danza improvisada bautizada espontáneamente como "La danza del dragón". Solo Sanji y Zoro, este último cautivado a su pesar por el relato de Robin. seguían junto a la arqueóloga.

-Pero Robin swan… yo no aparecí en la historia-se quejó Sanji. Robin se vio en la necesidad de improvisar y dejarlo en el final más directo posible.

-Bueno, después de que Zoro vio a la princesa se enamoró de ella –Zoro masculló algo y Robin clavó su mirada en la de él con una expresión pícara. – y justo en ese momento decidió que el pantano no importaba tanto, se casaría con la princesa y que Lord Usopp se las arreglara como pudiera. Cuando iban de camino hacia la entrada a reunirse con Luffy, Zoro se perdió y Robin empezó a buscarlo. Justo en ese momento llegó el príncipe encantador Sanji, montado en un unicornio y haciendo gala de su gallardía… -Sanji estaba en las nubes, evidentemente sin darse cuenta de que más que una historia, había pasado a ser una especie de conversación en clave entre Zoro y Robin, ya que al espadachín no le agradaba la idea de que el cuento terminara con Robin en brazos del ero kuku. Así que se decidió a interrumpir.

-Y entonces ¿Zoro apareció de nuevo no? –Sanji lo fulminó con la mirada. Robin sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Así es, justo cuando la princesa Robin estaba por preguntarle al príncipe encantador por Zoro, el despistado espadachín volvió a aparecer, katana en mano, dispuesto a largarse con Robin lejos de ese maldito castillo mal diseñado. Por el camino se reunieron con Luffy y la dragona Nami y partieron lejos de ahí, y fueron muy felices. Fin. –La mirada entre Robin y Zoro no se había roto, ni siquiera cuando Sanji comenzó a quejarse de haber tenido una aparición tan breve. Finalmente, Sanji tuvo la mala idea de acercarse a Nami que estaba medio dormida y decirle con voz empalagosa si quería que la despertara con un beso de amor verdadero. Sobra decir que el rubio salió mal parado.

Robin cerró el libro y se estiró un poco. Comenzaba a vencerla el sueño.

-¿Entonces el ogro se quedó con la princesa o solo lo inventaste para torturar al ero kuku? –preguntó Zoro mientras se sentaba "distraídamente" al lado de Robin.

-En realidad quedan juntos. –respondió Robin mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la pared.

-Que pareja tan retorcida… - dijo Zoro mientras sonreía de lado. No era tampoco como si la pareja le molestara.

-Bueno, ya sabes… luego del beso de amor verdadero todo tiene un final feliz –la voz de Robin era divertida, pero escondía una suave invitación. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez los cuentos de hadas no eran tan diferentes de la vida real.

* * *

Bien, acepto jitomatazos y demás XD pero tambien uno que otro review ^^ Saludos


End file.
